Dark Forest/Training Arena
The Training Arena is located in the Dark Forest to train cats. Chat Sparrowpaw follows Songmist to Training arena"WOW!! ITS HUGE HERE!"She yowls Songmist purrs in amusement. "It's bigger than any Clan camp. Why? Because so many Clan cats, living or dead, come to train here. Any cat. We train warriors here to make them strong. We are only loyal to cats here, nobody else." Songmist explained. "Now, were going to have a 'assessment'. I want you to attack me and try to pin me down. After the assesment, you will train on a dummy." Sparrowpaw looks up at Songmist then she thinks shes huge how am i going to pin her down! "Oh OK I'll try" She pounces at Songmist. Songmist falls over. "Nice work!" She flicked her tail and a shadowy-black cat came out. He had glowing white eyes. He stood there. "Sparrowpaw, I wanna see your battle skills. This cat won't fight back much, so you have a good chance of winning. Try to pin him down, then do the death blow on him." Songmist meowed, in a ordering , yet gentle voice. Sparrowpaw leaps at the black cat and pins him to the ground and rips his neck open. Blood flowed through the dummy's neck but then disappeared. The cat's wound closed. "The dummy is made for that, his wound will close, but Nice job Sparrowpaw! Your a natural!" Songmist praised. Sparrowpaw looks back at Songmist " Who are the other cats that are training here?"She mews. "Would you like to meet them?" Songmist asked. She smiled. Sparrowpaws eyes lit up "YES!!" she yowls Two cats appeared from the shadows, black utnil their entire body came. One had gleaming green eyes, the other had narrowed dark amber. Then, the green-eyed tabby cat stepped up. It was a female, but muscles rippled under it's body and it unsheated nettle-sharp claws. "I am Tigerdawn," she mewed. "This, is Oakshade." Brokenheart slipped in along with Dustblaze followed by another cat, a little smaller Sparrowpaw looks at Tigerdawn and Oakshade and the others "Wow" she looks at Tigerdawn "Are you one of the leaders too?" Iceshine followed them. "Hi Sparrowpaw." Tigerdawn nodded to her. "I am basically the main leader." Hi Iceshine "Sparrowpaw mews with a grin Brokenheart growled quietly then slipped over to Tigerdawn as dustblaze headed over to Iceshine, he whispered quietly "some other windclan apprentice is here' The tabby padded up to Sparrowpaw "what are you doing here?" Sparrowpaw stares "Uh training?" she mews The tabby revealed himself to be Branchpaw, the medicine cat apprentice of WindClan "right..." Sparrowpaw looks at him in surprise "Medicine cat apprentice can train here??"She mews in surprise Branchpaw laughed "i have to keep my claws sharp too besides, I've killed a cat before" Sparrowpaws eyes glitter "Really thats amazing i'm training to kill right now who was it THUNDERCLAN cat? Branchpaw let out a sigh "I'm WINDCLAN kitty" He lashed his tail "It was some cat called Moonpaw" Sparrowpaw lets out a sigh "I wish i could've killed a cat before you"She mews Foxheart glared at Tigerdawn. "There is no "main leader", she-cat. There are 3 leaders ALL with equal power. Don't spew lies." Sparrowpaw looks up at Foxheart and whispers to Songmist "Who's that?" "Foxheart, one of the leaders. I'm basicly a deputy, but still pretty powerfull. There are three leaders here, Foxheart, Tigerdawn, who thinks she is the main leader and gets all the power," Songmist meowed rolling her eyes. "Then theres Blazingstar, my mate." Sparrowpaw looks at Songmist "Why is there three leaders and why does Tigerdawn think she is the main leader?" "There are three leaders because the first four cats, me, Blazingstar, Foxheart and Tigerdawn all wanted to be leader. So I became Blazingstar's deputy. Tigerdawn has always been that way. I myself say she's selfish and bossy but thats my opinon." Brokenheart snorted "i think Tigerdawn would make a better leader" Sparrowpaw glares at Brockenheart "Say that agian!"she yowls. "Alright Sparrowpaw, lets continue training. Again, attack the dummy. This time the dummy will try to fight back." Songmist meowed. The dummy got up. Brownkit padded in. "Can I have traning??" Sparrowpaw bows head and pounces at dummy slahing his belly open. The dummy faught back this time, gently kicking Sparrowpaw off. Songmist snarled at Brownkit. "Go to your stupid StarClan family! A StarClan kit has no right to be here!" Songmist growled. She said 'StarClan kit' like it was a bad thing. Sparrowpaw land on the ground and then stares at Songmist "But weren't you once a starclan cat"She mews weakly. "For a moon. Only a small moon. StarClan is weak and powerless, easy to defeat." Songmist meowed. The dummy waited for Sparrowpaw's next move. "And don't we need more warriors?"she mews then she turns around and bites the dummy's neck "We do, but not StarClan cats. We need cats that were born bad," "But he did brake the warrior code when he was alive he went out of camp at night trying to hunt! So thats braking the warrior code!"she Mews "Going out of camp when your a kit isn't as bad a murdering a cat... is it?" Sparrowpaw looks up "No its not then what should we do with him should someone kill him?"she mews Tigerdawn narrowed her eyes at Songmist. "I was here second, but mainly we do share equal powers. Shut up Songmist, just remember, you were a StarClan cat! Soft then came here. I find you have a soft spot for the Clans." Sparrowpaw glares at Tigerdawn curling her lip in a snarl "So what!? How does that make a difference you worthless piece of fox-dung! How can you be SECOND!?" Songmist snarled. "Maybe a cat CAME BEFORE YOU AND OAKSHADE!" She yowled. A handsome pale cream tom with a white tuft of fur on his head and a very faded pelt walked in. (ha. :P) "Well well. Tigerdawn. Never met you here have we?" Sparrowpaw whispers to Songmist "Can i please attack her now."She mews with anger "All you do Tigerdawn is sit your big fluffy butt on the ground while WE work for you!" Songmist yelled. She looked at Sparrowpaw and nodded. Sparrowpaw leaps at Tigerdawn with her claws unsheathed Tigerdawn leaped away. "Stop. Don't you understand sarcasam? Don't attack your leaders." Her eyes were calm. "I'm going to train iceshine, Songmist. You don't work for me." Sparrowpaw spats at TIgerdawn and crawls back to Songmist "Then go get your fluffy butt over to her and not me. Now that Blazingstar faded, I'm now one of the leaders. So you have to respect me. Also, you aren't the only leader. There should be no leader here, just a group." The pale tomcat sneers. He was on nobody's side and just wanted peace. "Listen, I have murdered so many cats yes, but I expected peace when I died!" The tomcat snarled. Tigerdawn glared at Songmist. "Oh, fine. But only this time shall I obey," Her eyes narrowed and her last sentence was muttered to herself, and she padded over. Sparrowpaw still glaring at TIgerdawn as she dissappears "Why is she leader"She yowls "She is very spoiled!"she yowls agian "hey Songmist i haft to go on a Patrol i'll see you tonight ok?"Sparrowpaw starts leaving Brownkit snarled "Who says I can't leave StarClan? I haven't got a StarClan family! My family is ShadowClan, and thats the only Clan I'm loyal to! I had no choice but to join StarClan! I only just found out about this place a while ago." Brownkit slashes the air with a forepaw. Sparrowpaw stops and looks at Brownkit she pads over to him "Hey Brownkit if I was a Dark forest warrior i would make you train here but i'm not so you have to get Songmist to Make you a warrior here i wish you luck"She whispers then she leaves Brownkit blinks at her "Thanks" he mews Sparrowpaw reappers "I Can't believe Cloudstar! She wouldn't let me walk by myself! Songmist? What do you think we do with Cloudstar she'd be easy to kill"She mews Branchpaw inspected his claws uninterested "you should kill Darkfang first" Sparrowpaw looks at Branchpaw "Good idea I need to learn how to kill a cat first beside he should be easier to kill then Cloudstar."She mews "Can I kill him?" asks Brownkit, disappearing and reappearing. "I hate Darkfang. My sister has a crush on him and I'd love to learn to kill cats." Sparrowpaw looks at Brownkit "No but when he comes to Starclan you can kill him then I'm going to ask him if we can go for a walk tomorrow I'll cross Riverclan Border I'll tell Cloudstar that he was killed by Troutleap." She mews Songstar cleared her throat. "Niether of you are trained. No killing yet. And for trying to plan without one of the leaders premission, I want you to go cleanout all the dens. Chop-chop!" (Erm, guys? You can't kill a cat who's already dead...that like, doesn't even make sense. Clara, Sparrowpaw is referring to Darkfang of WindClan, I think you're thinking about Darkstrike of ShadowClan, whom Mothshadow seems to like. - Nightfall) (Oh...Brownkit still hates him) Sparrrowpaw bows her head to Songstar Branchpaw lashed his tail "if Petalfur will let you kill Darkfang then go ahead but i see that brownkit would rather go for DarkSTRIKE" Brownkit licks his paw appreciativly. Sparrowpaw nodded Branchpaw shrugged "honestly i dont care" Sparrowpaw looks at Songstar "but if somebody kills Darkfang maybe Berryfrost could become Deputy at least she is training to become a true warrior."She mews Branchpaw yawned "maybe. but Petalfur probably wont let you kill Darkfang" Sparrowpaw lets out a sigh "Why doesn't she want me to kill Darkfang. oh wait i know! Its because she still loves him! She is a Fox-hearted fool!" She yowls He flicked his tail "im leaving." She glared up "I'm coming to I'' want to kill Darkfang even if petalfur Likes it or not!"she mews angerly and disappears (and sadly darkfang isnt going to die) Branchpaw padded away "Maybe you apprentices should go back to your homes and ''never come back!" Songstar snarled. Brownkit hissed. He wraps his tail round his legs, and dream of killing Darkfang and ''Darkstrike. Hollypaw padded in "I'll kill him!!!" She sniggered evily Songstar snarled at Hollypaw. "Not with my premission you won't! Now go you stupid apprentice! I won't waste time with you. NOW GO, BEFORE I CALL TIGERSTAR!" She roared. Hollypaw hisses, and narrows her eyes "Give me training!!!" she yowls. "Or I'l rip you apart!" (She's pretty mad. No, make that ''insane) "You can't rip me apart you stupid little kit. I'm the leader. I can't die, or live. I'm what's know as immortal. So you can't harm me. You don't get training. So go off with your little boyfriend." SOngstar laughed. Brownkit gave a squeal and pelted into the bushes at top speed. Songstar laughed. "Won't leave huh Hollypaw? I'll give you a scar you will remember forever." She threatened. She knocked Hollypaw over and scraped her claws down her sides. Hollypaw jumps back, afraid. She scampers away, back to ShadowClan Sparrowpaw padded in her eyes narrowed she looked at Songstar "Songstar" she dipped her head "When do I get to kill my first cat" she meows "M-Maybe it can be Snowfrost" She meows. Songstar snarls. "There will be no killing yet. But, you can be involved in a little battle we are planning." Sparrowpaw nodded "W-When is that Songstar?" meows Brokenheart watched from a distance She looks up at Songmist agian "D-Do I get any training?"She mews she looks around " Don't the others train here?" She mews "Most of them are fighting. We've already started battle. Some are out to drive those puny cats away. Leave this to the leaders." Songstar snarls. She nodded to Brokenheart. "Let's go." She growled, yet in a some sort of friendly way.(Not to friendly. o.o) She lead him to the battle field. Sparrowpaw followed behind Songstar. Hollypaw runs after them "How come she gets training?" She complains. "Train me, too!" Sparrowpaw turn around "Hollypaw? What are you doing here?" she paused "I want to go into battle I think I am going into the battle now" She whispered Songstar snarls. "Not with that attitude NO! NOW GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I CLAW YOUR TAIL OFF!" Sparrowpaw jumped when she heard Songstar. She turned around "Songstar" She mewed and dipped her head she sat down she stared at Hollypaw "I'm sorry" mewed Hollypaw. "But please can I have training? I'm almost a warrior, and I just want to kill Darkstrike...Songstar??"(can she?:P) " Songstar? Can me and Hollypaw battle train?" she mewed Hollypaw widened her eyes like puss in boots "Please Songstar can me and Hollypaw battle train?" she mewed Category:Dark Forest